What Is, What Was, and What Shall Be
by TanteKJ
Summary: Emotional complications arise for Maria and Georg when, a week before the wedding, a certain someone unexpectedly disapproves of the marriage.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own not The Sound of Music nor any of its characters.

Georg smiled to himself as the sunlight reflected off the jewels of Maria's engagement ring. They would marry in one week's time and he would fulfill his promise, replacing her engagement ring with a wedding band that would forever symbol to the world that they belonged together.

"Darling?"

"Hmm?" Georg replied, his eyes focusing on his beloved's face.

"Would you like some lemonade?" Maria asked, for what was obviously not the first time.

"I would love some, Darling." Georg replied, accepting the glass from her fingers.

"Max?" Maria asked, offering him a glass.

"Thank you, no." Max answered, earning him a knowing grin from the couple.

"You got me up on the mountain." Max said. "Isn't that enough?"

"Ah, the hard life of a chaperone." Georg said.

"You have no idea." Max returned. "I keep debating whose door it is I will have to sleep in front of the night before your wedding."

"Well, you will be off duty that night, Max." Maria said. "I leave for the Abbey the morning before our wedding day, immediately after breakfast."  
Georg's expression sobered at that.  
"Must you?" He asked, covering her fingers with his own.  
Maria smiled warmly at her fiancé.  
"If you want to appeal to the Reverend Mother and ask to let me stay at the Villa, be my guest." She said softly, knowing a request such as that was nowhere near an option.  
The corners of Georg's mouth fell downward in a frown.  
"You do not play fair, my love." He said.  
Maria bit back the gentle laugh that bubbled in her throat.  
"It is only for one night." She said, leaning over to kiss his cheek. "One I'm not looking forward to, either." She whispered.  
Georg caught her eyes with his as she pulled back. His expression gave her pause and she happily accepted the warm kiss he offered her lips.  
"Max?" Georg said, his eyes still on his intended, "Be a dear and go see what the children are doing."  
Rolling his eyes heavenward, Max pushed himself to his feet and grumbled off in the direction of the Von Trapp children.  
"Darling." Maria chastised softly. "That wasn't very kind."  
"He'll recover." Georg replied as he slid his body across the picnic blanket towards Maria. He silenced the forthcoming scolding by covering her lips with his and wrapping his arms around her. Deepening the kiss, he lowered them to soft blanket, cradling her head with hand.  
"I have to make up for lost time." Georg whispered against Maria's lips.  
"What lost time?" She asked as he brushed his lips across her face.  
"The time I'll lose between your leaving after breakfast and the time we become man and wife."  
"That's still a week away. Besides, you really thought we would see each other that much during that time frame, did you?" She asked, running a hand through his hair, smiling at the errant lock of hair that curled against his forehead  
Pulling back from Maria's soft skin, Georg raised his head and gazed down at her.  
"You didn't?" He asked, impossibly serious.  
Her laughter died in her throat as he caught her lips again.  
Minutes passed as languid, unhurried kisses were shared. Neither worried of interruptions, not from the children or anyone else. Max would make as much noise as possible upon return to the picnic site - if for no other reason than that of spite at having been dragged up here - and there was no one else save for the family on the Untersberg that day.  
Georg moaned Maria's name as his hand moved from her warm face, down her neck to her shoulder, and lower still.  
Maria gasped when she felt Georg's fingertips graze her sides through the fabric of her dress.  
"Oh, Darling." She whispered, using all her willpower to pull away from him. "We mustn't flirt with temptation."  
Dropping his hands to the picnic blanket, Georg pressed his forehead against Maria's.  
"Of course." He returned, his breathing labored. "I apologize, my love."  
"You've nothing to apologize for." Maria said. She kissed the tip of his nose and smiled at him.  
"I love you." She said.  
"I love you, too."  
A gentle breeze settled over the lovers then as if the mountain itself was helping to cool their desires.  
"Perhaps it would be best if we joined Max and the children?" Maria asked.  
Regretfully, Georg nodded his head and rose to his feet. He reached out a hand to Maria to help her steady herself only to watch as she missed his hand and crumpled to a heap on the blanket.  
"Darling!" Georg exclaimed. "Are you alright?!"  
Nodding her head, yes, Maria burst out laughing before covering her face with her hands.  
"What is so funny?' Georg asked, kneeling in front of her.  
"I'm so sorry, Darling." Maria managed in between fits of laughter. "I'm perfectly fine."  
"But you fell...?"  
"Yes." She said. Placing a warm hand to Georg's cheek, Maria met his eyes and said, "It would seem I've found myself rather weak in the knees."  
She let that news sink in, smiling warmly at the clear male pride evident on his features once it had.  
"Ahh." Georg said. "Very good."  
Maria shook her head and leaned in to give him a soft kiss.  
"Let's go find Max and the children."

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2: The Telegram

Chapter 2: The Telegram

Maria sighed happily and leaned in closer to Georg's side. The family had just made their way back to the car, ready to head home after a glorious day on her mountain. Georg smiled down at Maria and pressed a kiss into her hair before releasing her so he could help load up their supplies. Maria helped the youngest children get settled in the backseat and cast a watchful eye as the older ones positioned themselves around their siblings. She smiled to herself when Marta and Gretl snuggled up to Max, one on either side of him, certain all three would be close to nodding off by the time they'd reached the Villa.  
Sliding into her seat, Maria glanced at her fiance as he slid in behind the wheel. He winked at her before reaching over and taking her hand in his, holding her gently the entire ride home.

True to Maria's prediction, Gretl, Marta, and Max were all just minutes from falling asleep as Georg pulled up the driveway. Smiling knowingly at each other as the couple exited the car, they greeted Frau Schmidt warmly. Maria thanked her for her help with taking the picnic supplies inside as Maria scooped up a sleepy Marta and Liesl, the sleepy Gretl. Georg smiled warmly at the sight of the girls heading for the house, the smile turning to laughter as Max shuffled groggily behind them.  
Turning towards Friedrich, Louisa, Kurt, and Brigitta, Georg told them they had 30 minutes of free time before they were to wash up for dinner. He watched them dash off towards the back of the house, shaking his head to keep from wondering what mischief that foursome could cause, before closing the trunk of the car and heading for the front door.  
He had just made it to the threshold when the sound of gravel crunching under a wheel pulled his focus. Turning, his eyes narrowed as Rolf, the messenger boy Liesl had grown accustomed to, for whatever reason, came riding up the driveway on his bicycle.  
"Captain Von Trapp." Rolf greeted briskly.  
"Rolf." Georg returned evenly.  
"I have a telegram for you, Sir."  
Georg nodded once and reached out his hand.  
Rolf handed the slip of paper to Georg and simply stood silently in front of him.  
"Was there...something else you needed?" Georg asked evenly.  
"Are you going to read that immediately, Sir?" Rolf asked.  
"Why do you care?" Georg returned.  
"I just...is the family at home with you today?"  
A dangerous gleam appeared in Georg's eyes at that.  
"My family..." he began, his voice calm but cold, "is no concern of yours. Not now. Not _ever_."  
"Yes, Sir." Rolf replied. Swallowing hard, he spun on his heels and quickly grabbed his bicycle. Georg followed close behind, all but chasing Rolf off his property. He took no small amount of triumph in the expression on Rolf's face when the young man chanced a look over his shoulder as he rode through the gates. The fear in Rolf's eyes told Georg his message had been received loud and clear.  
Slamming the large gate shut, Georg breathed an angry breath out through his nose. He was going to keep his eye on that boy. It would seem that Rolf's interest in matters at the Von Trapp home extended past Liesl; a fact that caused no small amount of tension for Georg.  
Georg drew a deep breath into his lungs in an attempt to calm himself. He assured himself that Rolf would not dare darken his doorstep for at least the next few days. He internally debated whether or not to talk to Maria about the boy. He was willing to admit that it _was_ hard to see Liesl becoming a woman but there was more to the messenger boy than met the eye and _that _was what gave Georg pause.

Little did he know that Rolf was to be the least of his worries that day.

Opening the telegram, Georg ingested the message it held, the words actually causing him to stagger on his feet.  
He couldn't believe it.  
He re-read the message no less than three times hoping that he was somehow misunderstanding.  
The sender couldn't actually be saying these things; didn't actually mean them. This simply couldn't be so.  
But it was.  
And Georg wasn't sure there was anything he could do about it.  
"Darling?"  
Maria's voice wafting down from the staircase pulled Georg's attention from the telegram. He quickly stuffed it into the pocket of his pants and plastered a smile on his face.  
"Out here, my love." He called.  
"What are you doing?" Maria asked as she appeared in the doorway.  
"Just double-checking that we didn't leave anything in the car." He said.  
Maria nodded at that, a slight frown marring her features as her eyes noticed something behind Georg.  
"Did you close the front gate?" She asked.  
"Uh...yes, I did." Georg said, scratching the back of his neck nervously.  
"Why?" Maria asked.  
"For privacy." Georg answered abruptly.  
Maria focused her frown at Georg.  
"What's wrong?" She asked.  
Mentally kicking himself, Georg closed the distance between them and gathered Maria in his arms.  
"Not a thing, my love." He said, pressing a kiss to her forehead.  
Maria studied Georg's face for a long moment. _Something_ was bothering him but she knew it would do little good to try and get it out of him at that point.

"I was just heading to the terrace for some tea. Care to join me?" She asked.  
"I would love nothing more." Georg replied.

Sharing a smile, Maria and Georg headed for the terrace.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rest of the day past by uneventfully, the children deciding on quiet activities to fill the time before bed.  
Georg and Max enjoyed a nightcap in Georg's study while Maria retired to her bedroom with another cup of tea and a book. Georg had placed a lingering kiss on her lips as he helped her settle in, his eyes intense as he whispered, "_I cherish you_" before exiting her room.  
His choice of words had given her pause, Maria unable to shake the feeling that his declaration was related to his mood earlier that afternoon, but his walls were still in place and she knew he wouldn't tell her what was going on until he had no other choice. She tried to keep her feelings of hurt at bay as it dawned on her that Georg was probably opening up to Max down in his study...which, of course, he was...

"What are you going to do?" Max asked as he re-read the telegram.  
"I don't know." Georg replied. "To get this _now_, for him to say all that _now_...I am simply at a loss."  
"Frankly, I'm surprised - and proud - that you didn't immediately phone the man and let him know exactly where he could go and how to get there."  
Georg offered a humorless smile at that.  
"I did think about it." He admitted. "But what good would that have done?"  
Falling onto his chair, Georg let a heavy sigh, his shoulders dropping in defeat.  
"What _do _I do, Max?" He asked.  
Max glanced at his oldest friend in sympathy, wishing he had an answer.  
"Have you told Maria?" Max asked gently.  
Georg shook his head.  
"She knows something is going on but I just don't know what to say. This will hurt her deeply. And the children..."  
Georg's voice trailed off and he, to Max, suddenly looked several years older.  
"You have to talk to the man, Georg. You deserve to know why he feels the way he does."  
"It's just so unexpected." Georg said softly.  
"Which is why you have to talk to him. He has no right to level this at you without an explanation."  
Georg nodded slowly in agreement.  
"I just don't understand." Georg whispered. He reached for the telegram, taking it back from Max, and read the message again.

"_Georg. STOP. We will not be attending the wedding. STOP. Your actions are disgraceful and disrespectful. STOP. My daughter's memory and my grandchildren deserve better. STOP. J. Whitehead."_


	3. Chapter 3: The Funeral

Chapter 3: The Funeral

John Whitehead addressed his wife as he entered their bedroom.  
"Georg received the telegram this afternoon."  
"How long do you think it will be before you hear from him?"  
"I'm surprised it hasn't happened yet." John answered, removing his robe and slippers. "But, all it does do is reinforce to me that my opinion of my former son-in-law is right on the mark. Georg Von Trapp has never hesitated to act and that I have yet to receive a response? Well..."  
"Well...what? What do you think is happening in Salzburg?"  
John gave his wife a look that clearly asked if she was serious.  
"He's too busy reclaiming his youth, running around with that child-bride of his."  
"She's not a child." Agatha said softly.  
"She absolutely is!" John exclaimed. "You saw her photograph clear as I did! She's probably not five years older than Liesl! Imagine her as a mother. Please!"  
Agatha sighed. She would admit her surprise at the route Georg's life had taken since her daughter - and name sake - had been taken from them. Friends of the couple who lived in Salzburg used to give her regular updates on the family until she had to tell them to stop. She couldn't take hearing about it. It was an act of self-preservation...or perhaps cowardice? She really didn't know.  
She was no fan of Elsa Schrader's either, although the Baroness at least was a part of the world Georg and Agathe had inhabited. As far as this Maria was concerned, well, all one had to do was look at the girl to know she had not been raised in high society.

Agatha was pulled from her thoughts about Elsa, Georg, and Maria as John slid into bed and leveled a heavy question out to the night.

"Do you suppose he'll make the same empty promise to _love, honor, and cherish _this time, too?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Georg, you marry on Saturday. When are you going to tell Maria?"  
"Sunday." Georg dead-panned.  
Max shot his friend a look at that.  
"The longer you wait, the harder this is going to be. She already knows you're upset about something."  
Georg nodded.  
"I know." He sighed. "I want to talk to John first before I tell Maria."  
"How are you going to find the chance to make that call?"  
"I can do it tomorrow morning. Maria and the girls have an appointment in town with the seamstress. I can call while they're gone."  
"What about Kurt and Friedrich?"  
"They'll be so relieved to have a morning away from the wedding and the women that they won't care what I'm doing."  
Max nodded.  
"How long has it been since you've seen or even spoken to them?"  
"A little over 3 years." Georg answered after a moment's calculations. "We held onto each other that first year but as the months went by..."  
He didn't have to finish. Max knew what had happened. The months went by and, once the children had all returned to school, Georg had only a big, quiet house for a companion. It was then that his grief had overwhelmed him and he cut everyone out of his life. His friends; his family; and his children.  
A silence fell over the two men then as Max thought about a way to help his friend and Georg thought about the day he said good-bye to his beloved Agathe forever...

...Georg felt as if he were drowning. Already crushed by the weight of his grief, the rain pouring down from the heavens made him feel as though he'd never manage a deep breath again.  
He had just brushed an errant tear from his eye when the sharp cry of a baby pierced his thoughts.  
"Gretl."  
He breathed her name as he turned from the window and crossed his bedroom. He exited into the hallway and headed for the nursery.

Twelve-year-old Liesl was trying in vain to calm her youngest sister. She bounced her gently in her arms while repeating a useless chorus of "shh, shh, shh" to the one-year-old. She did her best to hide her relief at her father's presence as he entered the nursery.  
"Oh, Father," she began, "I was just trying to -"  
Georg cut her off with a gentle shaking of his head.  
"I'll take her." He said softly.  
Liesl nodded and handed the still crying Gretl to her father.  
"Liesl, go check on the others, please?"  
Liesl nodded and quickly left the room.  
"Now, then." Georg's voice was warm as he snugged little Gretl to his chest. "What's all this about?"  
Gretl let out another cry before twisting ever so slightly in Georg's arms and dropping her head onto his shoulder.  
Georg ran a warm hand over his daughter's tiny back and hugged her a bit tighter.  
"Are you tired, my love?" Georg asked gently.  
Gretl simply offered her Father a hiccup in response and made no effort to move from his embrace.  
Georg sighed in understanding before he crossed the room and sank down onto the polished wood rocking chair in the corner.  
"Edelweiss, edelweiss, every morning you greet me..."  
He sang softly to Gretl until her breathing evened out and her little body rested heavily against his chest. He tipped his head back and closed his own eyes, hoping that perhaps this would all have been a dream once he opened them again.  
Soft footsteps pulled at his attention. He forced his eyes open, ignoring the stab of pain in his heart at being confronted with this harsh reality once again, and looked towards the doorway.  
Frau Schmidt stood in the threshold to the nursery silently, the look on her face telling Georg everything he needed to know.  
Agathe's parents had arrived.

He nodded a silent understanding before carefully rising to his feet. He placed Gretl in her crib and covered her with the blanket her grandparents had given her the day she was born.

"I love you." He whispered.

John and Agatha turned to face Georg as he descended the stairs. He greeted his mother-in-law with a perfunctory hug and shook his father-in-law's hand.

"You made it." He said lamely.

Agatha nodded wordlessly.

"Where are the children?" John asked.

Georg, not wanting to admit that he really didn't know, simply answered, "Getting ready."

When John had no reaction to Georg's answer, the weak momentum the three of them had managed came to a screeching halt and an uncomfortable silence befell them.

"I suppose little Gretl will not be accompanying us?"

Georg looked at his mother-in-law, the first to break the silence, as if she'd just grown another head.

"Why would she stay behind?" He asked, the words sounding hollow in his ears.

"The rain." Mrs. Whitehead answered bluntly. "Surely you don't expect to take her out in this weather?"

A feeling Georg couldn't identify welled up inside him and he suddenly felt very hot.

"The family will be present to pay their respects. _Every_ member of the family."

He did his best to keep his voice even and almost succeeded but again the conversation fell, except this time Georg thought not of a starter but of a way to get the hell away from his in-laws.

That way came in the form of Frau Schmidt who, in that way that she had, appeared from nowhere to tell Georg that the cars had arrived to take them to the church.

"It's time." He said softly. "If you'll excuse me."

Spinning on his heels, Georg headed for the staircase and hoped that his body language hid the fact that he still had no idea where his children were.

The ride to the church was made in silence. Georg held little Gretl, the child having stirred briefly when her father gathered her from her crib after only a few minutes of slumber. She had gratefully snuggled in with him again once settled in the car. The other children, who had taken refuge in their parent's bedroom once word had made it to them that their grandparents had arrived, sat silently side-by-side on the cold leather seats. Georg had tried to make eye contact with each of them, offering to them a silent strength and reassurance that he so desperately wished for himself. His gaze had faltered only briefly when he had glanced at Louisa. She was still so pale and way too thin. He was worried about her. The doctor had told Georg that Louisa was making steady progress recovering from the same fever that had claimed her mother, but her physical well-being was only a fraction of her recovery. The hell of war had not rocked Georg's soul in the way that Louisa's reaction to her mother's death had. That, Georg knew, was true agony. He wondered deep down inside if she blamed herself for Agathe's death and was ashamed to admit that he was too afraid to ask her.

The family settled in the front row and moved through the service somewhat robotically. To one who had never walked through the darkness this may have looked strange but Georg Von Trapp recognized it for what it was - survival.

The reception was held back at the Villa and that was when Georg let himself go. He grabbed the first glass of scotch he saw and wasted no time tossing it back. He repeated the motions again and was reaching for glass number three when a warm hand had settled on his arm.

"Pace yourself."

Georg had to blink several time to be sure that the person standing before was who he thought, relief flooding him once he was sure. 

"Max."

Tipping his head, Max raised his own glass and held Georg's eyes.

"To Agathe." Max offered simply.

"To Agathe." Georg repeated, his voice raw.

"Get through these next few hours," Max began, leaning in close to Georg so that no one would overhear him, "and I'll personally pour you as many as you need later."

Georg nodded in understanding and cuffed Max's arm with his free hand.

"Thank you." He said.

"Don't thank me yet, Georg." Max said. "We're using your scotch."

Georg smiled genuinely at that and, with his old friend by his side, was able to make it through the rest of the evening in one piece.

They had retired to Georg's study once everyone had left and the children were asleep. True to his word, Max had sat and, with no judgement, poured his friend glass after glass of scotch and allowed the man to grieve in a way no one else would have allowed him to do.

He knew what the family had been through. He had had a front row seat to the end of the world.

He had spent endless hours with Georg in his study, the two of them learning together how to survive when life did what it did to people.

And Georg knew it.

For all the teasing and poking and ribbing they engaged in, Georg and Max were more than friends.

They were brothers.

Georg pulled himself from his thoughts then and, just as he had done when Max appeared before him at the reception, blinked his eyes and focused on Max.

"Max?"

"Hmm?"

"Get the scotch."

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Promise

The blinding headache that welcomed Georg to the new day had nothing to do with the scotch he'd ingested the night before. Max had capped Georg's drinking before he could go too far. No, this headache was all stress and emotion. Add little sleep into the equation and there you go.  
Groaning, Georg rolled over in bed and willed his head to stop hurting.  
He could hear distinct sounds of the house waking up, his children blessedly able to shake the rafters on some days with the noise they made telling each other to be quiet.  
The smell of freshly brewed coffee slid under the door as well as whatever delectable dish the kitchen was cooking up.  
But the most important morning tradition, the one Georg couldn't wait to bring into his bedroom, was the silvery sound of his beloved's voice greeting the day with whatever song she'd awoken with in her heart.  
It was that sound that helped take the edge off of the pounding in his head. It was that sound that compelled him to get out of bed and begin what was undoubtedly going to be a very long day.  
A frustrating day.  
A day which would most likely see him breaking something.  
He just hoped that something wasn't Maria's heart.  
Flinging the covers from his body, Georg slid from his bed and headed for the shower.  
"What will this day be like?" He wondered.

Maria's shoulders fell ever so slightly as her morning tune came to its end. For the first time since she and Georg had become engaged, she'd had to force the music from her lungs.  
She hadn't slept much the night before, her curiosity at whatever it was Georg was keeping from her turning into an all-encompassing concern somewhere around 3 a.m.  
She trusted him with everything that she was and it scared her more than a little to think that, this close to their wedding, there was something he was keeping to himself.  
Perhaps had to keep to himself.  
But what could it be?  
Did it have anything to do with the Anschluss?  
His past?  
Her past?  
One of the children?  
The Baroness?  
The Abbey?  
The possibilities were endless.  
Taking what was not her first deep breath of the day, Maria gathered her clothes from her closet and headed for a shower of her own. She smiled in spite of herself as she ran her fingers over the soft fabric of her blue dress. The blue dress. The one she had been wearing the night Georg had told her he loved her. She had been so certain of everything then; had found the life she was born to live, with the Captain and the children. She hoped wearing the dress today would return that feeling of safety and peace to her heart.  
And, she prayed, remind Georg of that magical night, too...if that was what he needed.

Maria and Georg exited their rooms at the same time and came to meet at the top of the grand staircase.  
"Good morning." Maria greeted shyly, uncertain of what to do.  
"My love." Georg breathed, the sight of her in the blue dress rendering him speechless and hopelessly self-loathing.  
She didn't have to explain anything to him. He knew why she'd chosen to wear that dress today and he hated himself for placing those kinds of doubts in her head. He almost changed his mind then and there about waiting to tell Maria about the Whitehead's telegram but still held back. He wanted to be able to give her the answers she deserved for all the questions he knew she would have.  
Maria, for her part, felt a bit reassured at Georg's reaction to seeing her. She was still uncertain though and when Georg had yet to make another move after a few moments of silence, Maria knew she needed to move and turned to head down the stairs.  
The warm hand gently wrapping itself around her arm stopped her and she turned back to face her fiancée.  
His eyes were intense but warm as he slowly pulled her towards him and covered her lips with his own. His arms surrounded her, pulling her body as close to his as they could get with all their clothes on.  
He poured every declaration of love into that kiss - and apologized for every one he had yet to say.  
Maria's eyes remained closed for a few fleeting heartbeats as Georg gently ended the kiss. She pulled another breath deep into her lungs, making no move to release her hold on him.  
"I can't wait for Saturday." Georg whispered against her hair. "I'd marry you right here and now if I could."  
Tears she didn't know she'd been holding back flooded her eyes then.  
"Oh, Darling." She whispered. "I love you. Please let me in?"  
"I love you, Maria." Georg returned, the warm pad of his thumb brushing away an errant tear from her cheek. "I've worried you. I apologize. I'll tell you everything tonight, I promise. Just please trust me for today?"  
Using every last bit of her resolve, Maria blinked away her tears and met Georg's eyes.  
"Always." She said firmly. "Always."  
They kissed again, this one a lingering and loving caress, before heading down the stairs hand in hand.

Frau Schmidt met them in the threshold to the dining room.  
"Good morning, Captain; Ma'am."  
"Good morning." Georg and Maria greeted in unison.  
"Herr Detweiler asked me to set a private breakfast for the two of you on the terrace this morning, Sir."  
"Oh, he did, did he?" Georg asked warmly. "If you will excuse us?"  
Frau Schmidt smiled at the couple.  
"Of course, Sir."  
Georg nodded his head and turned towards Maria.  
"Shall we?"  
Maria smiled at Georg and squeezed his hand as the two made their way to the outdoors.

"Oh, this is lovely." Maria exclaimed as she sat down on the chair Georg had pulled out for her.  
"Yes, it seems Max outdid himself." Georg replied.  
"Darling, I adore Max but do you really think he was the one to arrange all of this?"  
"Normally, Darling, I would say no." Georg answered as he took a seat opposite Maria. "But every now and then Max comes through in ways no one would expect."  
Smiling in response, Maria smoothed her napkin over her lap and reached for the silver coffee pot. She poured coffee for both of them as Georg filled their plates with fresh fruit, pastry, and scrambled egg.  
Handing Maria's plate to her, the back of his hand brushed against the top of the bouquet of edelweiss that had been placed in the center of the table, sparking a sudden thought.  
He tucked his idea in the back of his mind as he picked up his coffee cup and tipped it towards Maria, causing her to smile.  
An easy silence fell over the pair as they ate their breakfast, both stopping at the exact moment the morning sun hit the terrace and framed the lovers in a warm, heavenly glow.  
A whispered "I love you" was said in unison and Georg knew it was time to put his idea into action.  
A gleam in his eye, Georg reached for the edelweiss and gently removed a single flower from the bouquet. Manipulating the stem with his fingers until he achieved the shape he wanted, Georg then stood from the table and walked over to Maria. He extended his hand to her and smiled.  
Maria, curious at what was happening, slid her hand into his and let him help her stand from the table.  
Georg led her to to stand in the middle of the terrace before releasing her hand and taking a step back. He eyed her critically before slightly shaking his head.  
"No." He said softly. "Not quite."  
He placed his hands on her shoulders and pulled slightly to get her to take a small step to the side. He again stepped back from her, the same look back in his eyes.  
"Perfect." He said after a moment. "Maria," he began, stepping into her personal space and taking her hand, "I was serious when I said I would marry you today. I know we have to wait so consider this a...rehearsal...and a reaffirmation of my promise to you, to love you. A promise I intended to spend the rest of my life fulfilling."  
He raised her hand then and slid a soft something onto her finger. Looking down, she gasped at what she saw.  
"How did you...this is...oh, Darling."  
He smiled at the way her breath hitched in her throat as she gazed upon the ring he'd fashioned out of the single edelweiss.  
"How did I know how to do this?" Georg asked. "The simple answer is - I have five daughters. I am no stranger to what can be done with flowers."  
Maria smiled at that and leaned in to kiss him, surprised when he stopped her.  
"Vows first, my love."  
Maria nodded soberly and waited for him to continue.  
"I don't want to spoil our actual wedding day vows for you." Georg said. "But I think what I have to say will suffice."  
Maria smiled warmly at him, her eyes holding his as he spoke words of love to her, promises she'd never dream of asking him for filling her heart.  
She squeezed his hands as she reaffirmed her love for him, speaking words of peace and family, confirming it all with a thanks for loving her.  
"May I now kiss the bride?" Georg asked softly.  
Smiling brilliantly at him, Maria nodded and leaned in to kiss him only to stop just as their lips brushed against each other's.  
"Wait!" She exclaimed. "Don't we need witnesses to validate this?"  
"We do have witnesses." Georg smiling.  
"Who?" Maria asked, confused.  
"The Heavenly Father," Georg began before again placing his hands on Maria's shoulders and turning her around, "and..."  
He let the answer present itself, knowing it had when she fell back against him with a strangled sob.  
Georg wrapped his arms around Maria's body, holding her steady. He pressed a kiss to the top of her hair before lifting his eyes and following her gaze to where he knew it rested on the Untersburg.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5: The Conversation

Chapter 5: The Conversation

Georg hugged Maria to him and, cognizant of several eyes watching them, placed a chaste kiss to the middle of her forehead.

"I love you." He whispered as he slid his hands down her arms and linked her fingers with his.

"I love you." Maria whispered back as she gave her beloved's hands a gentle squeeze.

"Maria?" Georg asked softly. "Where is your ring?"

She smiled at the gleam in his eyes as his thumb ran over the now bare finger he'd slid his edelweiss "ring" on just a scant 30 minutes earlier.

"I put it with my Bible, next to the bed. I didn't want it to get ruined this morning."

Georg nodded in understanding.

"You won't be gone long?" He asked.

Maria shrugged slightly.

"I really don't know. As I understand it, this takes as long as it takes."

Georg smiled.

"Well, then I shall not be another reason for delay. Go. I await your return with bated breath."  
Maria shot Georg a playful smirk at that and gave his hand one last squeeze. Sliding into the front seat of the car, she joined in with Marta and Gretl as they blew kisses to Georg, the little girls squealing with delight as he pretended to catch them and stow them in his pocket.  
Georg waved to all of his girls until the car rounded the corner that would lead them out onto the road and, with a heavy sigh, headed for his study and the conversation he was dreading.

Closing the door behind him, he drew in a deep breath as he crossed the room, his fingers twitching subconsciously as he pulled out his chair and sat down.  
He dialed the Whitehead's telephone number numbly and swallowed hard when the line connected.  
"Georg Von Trapp for John Whitehead." He said abruptly.  
"One moment, Sir." The housekeeper responded.  
"Georg." John's voice came on the line suddenly. "You got my telegram."  
"I did."  
"Well, the message explains itself, Georg." John said, wasting no time. "Agatha and I will not be attending. I don't know what has gotten into you but to ask us to stand up, in Church, and support this mortification is just not something we are going to do."  
"_Mortification?_"  
Georg's voice, like his blood, went cold at that. He thought he had prepared himself for anything and everything John had to say.  
He was wrong.  
"She's a child, Georg." John continued, his voice taking on an almost light and airy quality. He had his former son-in-law against the ropes and he knew it. "She can't be more than 5 years older than Liesl."  
He repeated his condemnation of Maria's age on purpose. He knew his wasn't the only eyebrow that had raised at the age difference and he wanted to make damn sure Georg got the message from someone he couldn't dismiss as easily as he would dismiss those gossiping bores in Vienna. Truth be told, John didn't care for that lot either but this was different. This was his daughter's family and Georg wouldn't be allowed to drag them through the mud with him.  
"Maria's age is of little importance to anyone but the two of us!" Georg replied angrily. "She is not a child!"  
"Oh, but she is! And my grandchildren deserve better. They were supposed to be raised with class and sophistication. They were supposed to be raised by someone like my Agathe, not by someone who would not only encourage them to play in the dirt, but to get down in it with them!"  
John's words were a blow straight to Georg's heart.  
It mattered not that Agathe wasn't like that, either. No, she hadn't been "a child of the mountain" like Maria but she also wasn't as constantly picture perfect as Elsa.  
But, it wasn't that long ago that Georg would have agreed with every word and had, in fact, been raising his children in such a way. What John didn't know, however, was that the very way of life he was championing so fiercely had nearly killed them all.

Georg got lost in the memory for a moment. That warm, clear day when he and a dripping wet Maria had faced off over this very issue.

"_Play clothes."  
"Oh, is that what you call them?"  
_He'd been absolutely furious but it hadn't deterred her one bit. In fact, the angrier he got, the stronger she became.  
"_Children cannot do everything they're supposed to if they have to worry about spoiling their precious uniforms!"  
"I haven't heard them complain yet!"  
"Well, they wouldn't dare! They love you too much! They _fear_ you too much!"_  
It was then that he'd tried to stop her tirade. She was telling him the truth. And, like the old saying goes, the truth hurts. Besides, she'd been fighting _for_ them and not _against_ him.

Georg refocused his attention on his conversation with John, letting the love that had re-emerged that day strengthen him and try to do for his family what Maria had done.  
Fight_ for _them andnot_ against _John_._  
"John, " Georg began, interrupting the man but not really caring, "it has been years since you've seen the children. Could it be possible - just _possible_ - that you are working from an old rule book?"  
John laughed bitterly.  
"If that is what propriety and class have become to you, Georg, than there is a much bigger cause for concern than I initially thought."  
Georg drew in a breath. Perhaps doing this Maria's way wouldn't be quite as effective. Mentally begging her for forgiveness, Georg regrouped and doubled back.  
"Not at all, John." He answered. "I simply have a different persepctive on life. The, uh, _younger_ generation is always the one to look upon the world with new eyes."  
"Well, for someone who just two minutes ago was telling me that his intended was not a child, I would have to say your argument is rather contradictory."  
"You misunderstand me." Georg returned, not missing a beat. "What I mean to say is that _I _am the future. Of this country...Of this family. And I will do it with Maria by my side."  
"We'll see about that."  
It was then that Georg lost any and all reserves of civility. He hadn't meant for this conversation to go this way; hadn't wanted it to; and cursed himself for allowing it to; but it had.  
So, he let go.  
"If you want to threaten me," Georg began, his voice low, "then do it as a more telegrams. No more phone conversations. Come to Salzburg and face me. _My_ children and _my_ wife's memory deserve better."  
He slammed the phone down then and angrily strode from his study.  
He headed for the stairs, taking them two at a time as he pulled his tie loose from his neck. Slipping the silky material over his head, Georg flung the offending garment against the wall as he entered his bedroom. His fingers tugged at the top buttons of his shirt, Georg practically tearing out the threads. He exploded through the balcony doors as his collar fell open and drew fresh air into his lungs. He slammed the palm of his hand against the cool stone railing, relishing in the release of endorphins as his heated flesh connected. He was ready to repeat the actions when his eyes fell upon the Untersburg.  
Maria's mountain stood still and calm before him, unflappable in its serenity just as she had been in her belief in his children and in him.  
It stopped him.  
It was less than an hour ago that the mountain had stood silent witness to a promise of forever.  
And forever would be much too long if it began this way.  
Raking a hand through his hair, Georg turned and slowly made his way back to his bedroom. He collapsed on his bed and stared at the ceiling.  
"Oh, my love." He whispered.  
His left hand moved of its own accord across the bedspread and came to rest in the open space where Maria's warm body soon would be.  
Where Agathe's used to be.  
Where his heart never left.  
His head rolled to the side, unconsciously following his hand, and what he saw made him bolt upright.  
"I put it with my Bible, next to the bed."  
Georg slid across the bed and reverently picked up Maria's Bible with one hand and her edelweiss ring with the other.  
That she'd done this without his knowledge or consent mattered not to him. What mattered to him was that she had; that she knew she could.  
Because she had no fear of recrimination.  
And he mustn't either.  
Rising from the bed, he returned to the balcony, this time with the Bible and the ring in hand.  
Just like he'd done with Maria, Georg positioned himself so that he was standing directly in the path of her mountain. He slid her "ring" onto his pinky finger and, with a drop of golden sun warming his face, Georg Von Trapp prayed.


	6. Chapter 6 The Conversation, Part 2

Chapter 6: The Conversation, Part 2

A warm smile lit Georg's face at the sight of Maria walking out onto the patio.  
"Darling." He said, rising to greet her. "Did you just get home?"  
Nodding her head, Maria smiled and walked right into Georg's open arms.  
"I never knew simply trying on a dress could be so exhausting." She said as she rested her head on his chest.  
Georg tightened his hold on her and pressed a kiss into her hair.  
"I am endlessly grateful that I will never have any idea as to what it is women have to go through."  
Maria lifted her head and met his eyes.  
"Quite." She said.  
"Come." Georg said, releasing her and motioning to the table. "Join me."  
Maria all but collapsed into the chair Georg had pulled out for her. She kept a hold on his hand, however, halting his movements just long enough so she could pull his chair next to hers. He silently sat down and waited for whatever her next move would be, a smile again framing his face as she linked arms with his, took his hand again, and dropped her head onto his shoulder.  
"Much better." She sighed softly.  
Georg rested his cheek against her hair and asked, "Where are the girls?"  
"Liesl is reading a story to two very sleepy little girls and Louisa and Brigitta are - "  
"It's payback time, boys!"  
"Changing their clothes so they can join the boys in the water." Maria finished, her explanation momentarily cut off by Louisa's warning to her brothers as she and Brigitta came crashing out of the house in their swimsuits.  
Georg chuckled lightly, the couple watching as the middle Von Trapp girls went full speed into the lake and tackled their brothers. All four disappeared underwater for a few seconds before breaking the surface and sending the usually calm water into a swirling mass of arms, legs, and splashing.  
"Wake me if they drown each other." Maria yawned against Georg's shoulder.  
"Can I get you anything?" He asked softly.  
"No, thank you." She whispered. "I just want to stay here for as long as I can."  
"Then you shall." Georg replied.  
"I love you." She managed, her voice barely above a whisper.  
Georg reached for her with his free hand and ran warm, gentle fingers down her cheek.  
"And I you. Now, rest."  
It didn't take long for Maria's breathing to even out. Georg pivoted ever so slightly into a more comfortable position for himself and simply relished the moment. His beloved resting by his side, his children content and joyous with each other. He couldn't ask for more.  
His mood darkened momentarily as his thoughts drifted back to his former father-in-law. Surely John Whitehead would view this scene as further proof of Georg's overindulgence of personal emotion. But he would be wrong.  
Georg thought back to earlier that morning, how he had felt after he had prayed. He had left his room in an almost trance-like state. It occurred to him that it wasn't happenstance that the first people he had encountered had been his sons. They were on their way outdoors to throw the ball around and did he want to join them? Not only had Georg joined them, he had taught his sons a game from his Naval Academy days.  
He was so proud of them.  
He had begged off when they had expressed interest in going swimming, but had stationed himself on the terrace so that he was still a part of the experience. He hadn't retreated inside. No. He had remained out of doors and was witness to his sons becoming men while still holding onto to their wonder of the world in a world that was ever changing.  
John Whitehead was focused on living but Georg knew that *this* was life.

*****************************************************************************Dinner that night was a decidedly mixed affair. The mid-afternoon nap taken by Marta and Gretl meant the two youngest girls were rearing to go while Brigitta, Kurt, Louisa, and Friedrich could barely keep their eyes open following their water-logged afternoon.  
Liesl was the only one of the seven who was her usual self. After seeing her two littlest sisters to napping, she had enjoyed a brief respite from all her siblings, quietly reading a book under a tree. Later on in the afternoon, she had joined her father and soon-to-be mother for tea on the terrace.  
It was the sum of all those experiences that caused Maria and Georg to cast knowing, warm smiles to the younger members of the family every few minutes.  
Maria could appreciate both sides. She herself had enjoyed a mid-afternoon nap courtesy of Georg's shoulder but was still ready for sleep when the time came following a full morning and near sleepless night the night before.  
Georg could also appreciate both sides of his children's energy levels, though for different reasons than Maria.  
To have the four most boisterous, at least when they joined forces, of the children all but dead on their feet meant he wouldn't have to worry about what to do with them when dinner was over but he knew it could be a long road getting Marta and Gretl to settle.  
And would only postpone the conversation he'd promised Maria he would have with her that evening.  
A heavy sigh and a sharply toned "Would you please pay attention to what you're doing?!" pulled Georg from his reverie and reminded him that physically exhausted children were also emotionally frazzled ones.  
An equally biting "Well, if you weren't sitting so close to me, this wouldn't be a problem!" was quickly volleyed back, followed by a "Mind your own business!" directed towards Liesl when she suggested that the sibling closest to her just scoot over a bit.  
"That is quite enough!" Georg barked. The flash of hurt on Liesl's face not lost on him, Georg addressed the table as a whole.  
"I know we've all had a full day but disrespect of one another will not be tolerated! If you have eaten your full, you may be excused. You have five minutes to find an activity to occupy your time or I will find one for you. Is that clear?"  
A softly spoken chorus of "Yes, Father." as his answer, Georg returned to his own dinner, finishing it quickly.  
Reaching for his glass of wine, he sat back in his chair and watched in slight amusement as, one by one, in order of age and starting with Friedrich, his children quietly finished their dinner and slipped from the dining room.  
"Well. If you will excuse me, Darling, I'm going to run a bath for Marta and. Gretl. Hopefully the warm water will help to settle them."  
"Find me when you're finished with the bath and I'll help you put them down."  
Nodding, Maria smiled before leaning in to kiss him softly, bracing herself with one hand on Georg's shoulder and one hand on the table.  
Liesl, who still had yet to excuse herself from the table, watched the exchange between her father and almost-mother with a soft but unreadable expression on her face.  
"Father?" Liesl asked quietly as soon as Maria had left the room.  
"Yes, Liesl?" Georg replied, curious as to why his eldest had stayed behind.  
"May I speak with you privately for a moment?"  
To say he was surprised was an understatement but Georg simply nodded and, rising from his seat, motioned for Liesl to follow him.  
He led her to his study, instructing her to sit after finding her standing uncertain in the middle of the room after he closed the door.  
"Father, we didn't need to come into your study." Liesl told him as they sat on the leather couch. "What I have to say isn't that important."  
"Isn't it?" Georg replied. "You have not asked to speak to me privately since you were eleven years old. You had come to plead your case that Louisa should perhaps be sent to spend the Summer at the Abbey in hopes that the sisters there would teach her a discipline you felt I hadn't yet. I believe that conversation came after the third time she had put spiders under your pillow in a week."  
Laughing at the memory, Liesl surprised both of them with the tears that suddenly welled up in her eyes.  
"The Abbey." She said with a watery whisper. She swallowed hard against her tears as her father took her hand. The sixteen year old took a deep breath and bravely met her father's eyes.  
"Thank you." She said.  
"For what?" Georg asked softly.  
"Oh, Father." Liesl breathed. "I don't know why it is all hitting me right now. Perhaps it was just today - going into town and getting the final fittings for the wedding - or maybe it was sitting with you and Fräulein Maria for afternoon tea or maybe it's that I don't have to be the one to take care of the littlest ones anymore, but..." Liesl took a breath to regroup then, her words failing her at the flash of hurt in her father's eyes. "...but, I just needed to...wanted to...oh, Father, thank you!" She cried. "Thank you for loving us and loving Fräulein Maria! We are finally going to be a real family again. And you...you just need to know how grateful I am!"  
Liesl flung herself against her father's chest then, the tears raining off her face as Georg's strong arms encircled her and held her as if she was his tiny baby girl once again.  
"Thank you." Georg began with a voice choked with emotion. "For giving me a second chance and letting make the right decision."  
Liesl lifted her head and, after blinking several times, spoke words of absolution Georg never thought he'd hear or deserve.  
"We never gave up on you."

"There you are!"

Maria's sudden exclamation startled Georg from where he stood on the balcony off his room.

Thinking back to the changes to his life the last time a blond-haired woman had found him on this balcony, Georg plastered a smile on his face and tried not to show Maria just how much she had startled him.

"Is it bedtime?" He asked.

"It is." Maria confirmed. "And beware, they want songs tonight instead of stories."

"Well, I see no harm in that."

Georg looked upon Maria with wide eyes as he gently closed the door to girl' room.

"That was performance, not a bedtime routine." He whispered.

"I warned you." Maria said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Minx." He teased.

Glancing at him out of the corner of her eye, Maria simply smiled and continued down the hall.

"Maria?" Georg began as they reached the top of the stairs. "Would you like to take a walk along the lake with me? I owe you an explanation and the water…helps…"

Smiling lovingly at him in understanding, Maria took his hand in hers.

"Lead the way." She said.

They were several paces away from the house before Georg opened up and told Maria all that happened since yesterday's morning. He kept his voice even and steady, not wanting to be a reason for any upset that might bubble up inside her.

Maria, for her part, listened closely and calmly to every last word Georg had to say.

"I'm so sorry." She said as they came to a natural stop. "What he's doing…it's so wrong."

Georg nodded.

"This was not the first impression I wanted you to have of Agathe's parents, Maria. My relationship with them notwithstanding, they are the children's grandparents and – "

"You don't have anything to explain to me, Darling."

Georg nodded again, the two of them wordlessly allowing all else to be said to simply fall away. They knew what was important and so did the children.

Gathering Maria in his arms, Georg rained kisses down her face, stopping once he made it to her lips and kissing her deeply.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you, too."

"Come, my love. Let us leave the night to the moon and stars."

Smiling at his words, Maria tucked herself against his side, the two of them walking in silence back to the house.

They had just made inside the patio doors when a slightly flustered Frau Schmidt called out to Georg.

"Oh, Captain! I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Frau Schmidt?" Georg asked, concerned at the state of the usually unflappable woman. "What is the matter?"

"You have a guest, Sir. I didn't know to expect anyone and when I couldn't find you – "

"It is all right." Georg told her calmly. "Who is the guest?"

"Me."

The voice came from behind Georg and hit him like a bucket of ice water. Turning slowly, Georg leveled hard eyes on his guest.

"John."

TBC…


	7. Chapter 7: The Confrontation

Chapter 7: The Confrontation

"Georg."  
John Whitehead kept his voice even as he gazed upon his former son-in-law and the young woman he recognized from pictures as Maria.  
"This is...unexpected." Georg began slowly.  
"You told me to come to Salzburg and face you like a man, did you not? Well, here I am."  
"I see."  
Georg took a beat then. He turned towards Frau Schmidt who stood off to the side, hands clasped tightly in front of her.  
"Thank you, Frau Schmidt." Georg said warmly. "Please prepare the guest room and then you may retire for the night."  
"Yes, Sir." Frau Schmidt replied. "Thank you, Sir."  
Georg smiled and nodded his head, still waiting as his housekeeper acknowledged Maria and then John before silently exiting the room.  
"Maria?" Georg began, focusing his attention on his beloved. "Why don't you - "  
"Offer our guest something to drink?" Maria interrupted. "I'd love to."  
She smiled at Georg, flatly ignoring the storm in his eyes, and focused her attentions on John.  
"Tea, Sir? Or would you prefer something stronger?"  
"We'll have scotch." Georg interjected flatly. "This way."  
Georg led the threesome into his study and closed the door firmly behind them.  
"Would you care for some, Darling?" Georg asked pointedly as he poured glasses for himself and John.  
"No. Thank you, Darling."  
Maria's response was equally as pointed. She knew he wasn't happy that she had inserted herself into this but she wasn't going to let him face this alone.  
"So, John, how long do you intend on staying with us?" Georg asked.  
"I suppose that is up to you now, isn't it?" John returned.  
"Indeed." Georg replied before taking a sip of scotch.  
Silence fell over the three for a moment before Maria, now second-guessing inserting herself into this matter, moved to excuse herself.  
"Oh, I was hoping you would stay."  
John's words caught her off-guard and stopped her in her tracks.  
"You did?" She asked.  
"Why, yes. I was hoping to get to know you better. After all, once you marry Georg you will be the children's mother and I'm curious to find out just what you have in common with them."  
"John." Georg's voice was low and held a clear warning to it.  
John quickly shifted his gaze from Maria's to Georg's, a slight smirk on his face.  
Watching the exchange carefully, Maria knew she had to proceed cautiously.  
"I...I'm afraid I don't quite understand?" She asked.  
"It is quite a simple question, my dear." John said, turning his gaze back to her. "What do you have in common with them? I mean, you are so very close in age to them so I can't imagine what it is, exactly, you would do for them as their mother."  
He might as well have slapped her.  
Reeling from his words, Maria took a solid step back and forced herself to swallow the lump of bile that threatened to rise up in her throat.  
"I...I..."  
She tried to find her voice but it was no use. She was vaguely aware of Georg's sudden presence at her side, his voice a port in the storm that had suddenly overtaken her heart.  
"Maria?" Georg's voice, like his touch, was warm. "Your Bible is still where you left it this morning. Your ring is there, too. Go get them and I'll be there shortly."  
Still not quite able to focus, Maria simply turned her head in the direction of Georg's voice."  
"Are you certain?" She asked softly.  
"As certain as I am of anything." He replied.  
Nodding ever so slightly, Maria turned wordlessly on her heels and slipped from the study.  
Georg mentally counted to ten before spinning on his former father-in-law and firing.  
"Don't you EVER speak to her that way again!" Georg exploded. "You have NO idea what she has done for the children, for me, and for this entire family!"  
"Oh, come now, Georg." John dismissed. "What could she possibly have done for anyone?"  
"She changed her entire life's calling for this family." Georg said, his voice low and hard.  
"Really?" John asked with bemused interest. "What calling was that?"  
"She was a postulant at Nonnberg Abbey before she came here to work for me as a governess for the children."  
"Oh, I see." John said. "Well, yes, I would imagine wanting to leave that life behind once one has had a taste of how the other half lives."  
"Please...please tell me I am mistaken, John. You are not, in fact, accusing Maria of only loving me for my money, are you?"  
It was a polite question but anyone who was listening to Georg's tone of voice would know it to be what it truly was - a threat.  
But John was unmoved.  
Shrugging his shoulders, he locked eyes with Georg.  
"Money and power." He replied simply.  
"You. Know. Nothing." Georg spat. "And I refuse to further dignify your accusations. It is also most insulting for you to insinuate that a life lived serving The Lord is less than one spent any other way."  
Georg's words hung in the air, the two men reaching an impasse. Long moments ticked by as the two stared each other down, Georg being the first to break.  
"You remember the way to the guest room." He said bitingly. "If you have any issues during the night...you know where the front door is."

Defeat.  
That was the sight that greeted Georg as he entered his bedroom.  
Maria sat on the edge of his bed, her unopened Bible in hand, clad once again in that blasted tent of a nightgown he thought she'd long since discarded.  
Not wanting to startle her, Georg stood near his door and said her name softly.  
"Maria?"  
Hollow eyes met his as she turned her face his way.  
"Is it over?"  
Her whispered words hit Georg square in the chest, the tears she'd so valiantly kept at bay falling from her eyes. Uncertain - and afraid - of what she meant, Georg slowly crossed the room and knelt down in front of her.  
"The discussion is over for now." He said softly, sliding his warm hands over hers. "As for anything else you might be referring to...it's only just begun." 


	8. Chapter 8: The Love

Chapter 8: The Love

"It's only just begun."  
Maria managed a tremulous smile for Georg at that, his heart lifting at the sight. Bringing their joined hands to his lips, he kissed the back of her knuckles softly.  
"I'm so sorry." He said softly. "If I had known what he was going to say..."  
Maria shook her head.  
"Please don't apologize for him. He has a right to say whatever he wants. They are his daughter's children."  
"They are my children, too, and they will soon be yours regardless of what anyone has to say."  
"But do you think he's right?" Maria asked suddenly. "What *can* I give them?"  
"You can't be serious!" Georg exclaimed, genuinely surprised at her words. "You'll bring them everything! Agathe gave birth to them; you brought life back to them. You're just as much their mother as she was. I don't say this lightly, Maria. When I lost Agathe I never thought my family could feel whole again but you brought us that peace. You brought us together in a way no one else could have. You're not taking her place, my love, you're sharing it."  
Warm tears again clouded Maria's vision. Her heart soared with love at the words Georg had so reverently spoken to her. Blinking furiously in an attempt to clear her tears, Maria dipped her head and met Georg's lips with her own.  
Georg enthusiastically returned the kiss, rising from his knees as he did so and sitting next to her on the bed. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her body flush with his as he deepened the caress.  
Maria let herself go in Georg's embrace. She wrapped her arms around his body tightly, holding onto him as if he might disappear. She shuddered against him when she felt his tongue sweep across her lips. She opened her mouth slightly to allow him entrance and was just about to fall into Heaven when Georg unexpectedly, but gently, ended the kiss. She opened her eyes slowly, uncertain of what was happening, only to have her breath catch in her throat as she gazed upon him.  
Georg's face held the gentlest expression she had ever seen. She forced her eyes to hold his only to have them slide closed of their own accord as his warm fingers brushed over the skin of her face.  
"I wish I could keep you here with me tonight." Georg whispered.  
Maria smiled.  
"You could tuck me in." She suggested, opening her eyes.  
Georg smiled, kissing her one last time, before draping his arms over her shoulders protectively.  
"Come, my love. Let's put you to bed."  
Maria snuggled into Georg's side as they rose from his bed and entered the hallway. She purposefully kept her eyes focused on the path before her, secretly afraid they would run into John. Despite what she had said to Georg, she wasn't yet ready to see him.

They entered her room quietly, parting only once they had reached her bed. Maria took a step back as Georg turned down her covers and fluffed her pillow.  
"Thank you, kind Sir." Maria giggled as Georg motioned for her to slip between the sheets.  
"Your wish is my command, m'lady." Georg replied grandly.  
She offered him a grand smile as she got comfortable. Snuggling in, Maria expected a soft, simple kiss good night before being left to the moon and stars. Georg surprised her when he sat on the edge of her bed and took both of her hands in both of his. The playful atmosphere from only seconds before dissipated as Georg met Maria's eyes.  
"If I had the words, I would speak them so often that the poets would be left with nothing. I would sing songs to you until even the birds sat silent. I would climb the highest mountain and pluck the stars straight from the Heavens themselves and it would still not be enough to show you how much you have done for me and for the children. How much of my heart forever belongs to you. I love you, Maria."  
"Oh, Darling." Maria breathed as Georg leaned in to kiss her.  
His tongue again traced her lips, this time taking the entrance she allowed.  
He kissed her deeply; lovingly.  
Desperately aware of where they were, Georg grasped Maria's arms and slid warm hands up her nightgown covered arms to her shoulders. He held her steady for several moments before sliding his hands to her face, his palms resting softly against her cheeks.  
He slowed the kiss then and gently pulled away.  
"You're crying again." He whispered.  
"Am I?" Maria returned.  
Her voice sounded foreign to her own ears, all further abilities of speech leaving her when Georg pressed butterfly kisses to her damp skin.  
"I should go." He said regretfully as he pulled back, his thumb brushing an errant tear away.  
Maria nodded her head in understanding.  
"I love you, Georg." Maria whispered.  
"I love you, Maria. More than you know."  
She offered him a small smile as he rose from her bed.  
"I'll see you in the morning." Georg said softly.  
Maria nodded but said nothing.  
"No more tears." Georg instructed gently.  
Not trusting herself to speak, Maria simply shook her head.  
"Good." He smiled.  
Georg turned from her bed and crossed the room. He stopped at the door and gave her one last smile before exiting.

Maria sighed heavily as the soft click of her door closing sounded in her ears.  
She gazed around her quiet room before reaching for her light. Her hand stopped in mid-air before changing its trajectory and reaching for the edelweiss ring Georg had made for her that morning. She carefully slipped it onto her finger before turning out her light and plunging her room into darkness. Snuggling herself under her covers, she held up her hand and whispered, "I must have done something good."

John sighed softly to himself as he refilled his glass. He had remained in Georg's study after Georg had left to go check on Maria. He admitted he had stayed out out of curiosity. He wondered if either would come back to face him, smiling to himself in slight triumph when, after several minutes had passed, neither had.  
He took a seat at Georg's desk as he sipped his scotch. His eyes moved slowly over the items before him.  
Fountain pen.  
Stack of correspondence.  
Georg's glass of scotch.  
John tipped his glass towards Georg's in mock salute before taking another sip from his.  
"Here's to you, Captain." He spat.  
He blew an angry breath out through his nose as his eyes continued their journey.  
A cup of tea that had long since gone cold.  
A small vase of flowers.  
Framed photographs.  
Photographs.  
Those brought John's visual journey to a halt.  
He set his glass on the desk and reached for the first frame.  
Gentle fingers ran over the smiling face of his daughter as she held her youngest to her breast. Little Gretl. So tiny and innocent.  
John gently put the frame back and reached for the next.  
The boys, a man and his sons.  
The third frame held the five Von Trapp daughters.  
The fourth brought back the exact reason John had come to the Villa.  
Maria and Georg. Smiling happily, him seated behind her with his arms around her waist and her hands on top of his.  
"That should be Agathe." John said quietly.  
He put the frame down and reached blindly for the next. He expected it to be another picture of the happy couple and nearly dropped it when he saw who it was.  
Agathe. His Agathe. She was smiling back at him as if she were actually sitting across from him. John recognized the picture as having been taken shortly after Agathe and Georg's engagement.  
She had been so happy. So excited.  
John remembered it all.  
He remembered the way her voice had trembled ever so slightly as she told her parents of the engagement.  
He remembered how small her hand had felt in his as he guided her towards the aisle on her wedding day.  
He remembered how at peace she was with every pregnancy.  
He remembered how it felt to watch his little girl become a mother seven times over.  
He remembered it all.  
It was then that John noticed Georg in the photograph with Agathe. He stared at the other man's image for an unknown amount of time trying to figure out why Georg's smile seemed so...vibrant.  
A clock chiming the lateness of the hour pulled John back to the moment. He moved to set the frame back in its place when he suddenly stopped.  
His free hand shot out and grabbed a frame off the desk. He pressed the two frames side by side, his eyes flying back and forth across the images in front of him.  
The photograph of Maria and Georg. The photograph of Agathe and Georg.  
The smile was the same.  
*Georg's* smile was the same. The love present in both for all the world to see.  
John set the frames down on the desktop as an unexpected feeling washed over him.  
Leaning back heavily in the chair, John wondered if maybe - just maybe - he had it all wrong.


	9. Chapter 9: The Next Morning

Chapter 9: The Next Morning

Soft rays from the early morning sun were sneaking through the curtains as Maria opened her eyes. Gently rubbing the sleep away, Maria turned her head to glace at the small clock on her bedside table. She noted that it would be at least another hour before the children would awaken and that left her with a decision to make. Should she rise early and enjoy some rare private time before starting the day or should she simply stay in bed until she had to get up?

She gave some thought to the deliciously wicked idea of sneaking over to Georg's bedroom; wondering just _how_ early she had to be to make that work; telling herself that she simply wanted the opportunity to privately thank him for being so loving the night before.

The night before.

Sitting up in bed, Maria leveled a glare at her bedroom door but made no move to rise.

John's presence was unexpected and upsetting. It hurt her that John questioned what kind of mother she would be to the children. He didn't even know her. And it bothered her more than she wanted to admit that she _wouldn't _be calling on her fiancée this morning. Propriety aside, there was the very real possibility that she would run into John, not knowing whether or not he was an early riser, and the thought scared her.

"Oh, help." She sighed, flinging the covers from her body.

She rose from her bed and headed for the bathroom. Her hand had just closed around the knob when a soft knock sounded on her door.

Startled, Maria froze in place for a few seconds, her heart pounding in her chest.

"Yes?" She called softly.

"Maria?"

The sound of Georg's soft voice coming through the other side of the door made her heart pound in an entirely different way.

Rushing across the room, Maria flung open the door and launched herself at Georg.

"Good morning to you, too." He greeted warmly, his arms snaking around her waist.

"Oh, Darling." Maria breathed into his chest. "Oh, thank heaven its you."

"Maria?" Georg asked, suddenly concerned. "Are you alright?"

"Oh, yes." Maria said. "I just – I – I'm awake so early."

"I noticed. It is why I knocked. I thought I heard you. I anted to make sure you were alright?"

"Oh, yes. I – I just didn't know what to do; If I should wait for the children to wake up or just stay in my room? I even thought about coming to find you."

The words tumbled from her mouth before she could even think about them. She hadn't meant to admit that last part and Georg only deepened the redness in her cheeks when he leaned in close and whispered how fortuitous it was then that he had found her.

"You're not helping." She managed.

Georg smiled warmly at that and offered a gentle kiss as an apology.

Maria gratefully accepted the caress, allowing herself to snuggle against his body for a few glorious seconds.

The sound of a door opening pulled the couple from their reverie.

Maria stiffened in Georg's arms, John's viciousness from the night before shouting out in her mind, before suddenly pulling herself free and ducking back in to her room.

"Excuse me, Darling." She said, the rush back in her voice. "I really should get ready for the day."

"Of course." Georg managed. "Would you like me to – "

"You don't have to do anything." Maria interrupted quickly. "Please, just – "

Her words were cut off by the sharp sound of her door closing in his face. Stunned and speechless, Georg barely had time to form a thought before Maria's bedroom door flew open again.

"Come back for me? Please?"

"Of course." Georg repeated lamely. "How long do you -?"

"30 minutes, please. Thank you."

Again, her door closed on him. He was still staring at the solid wood when Frau Schmidt appeared by his side.

"Is everything alright, Sir?" She asked.

Tearing his eyes away from Maria's door, Georg gazed upon his trusted employee.

"Yes, Frau Schmidt." He replied, mentally adding, "I hope."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maria smiled to herself when, exactly thirty minutes later, a soft knock sounded on her door.

"Darling?" Georg called softly. "It is me."

Maria crossed the room and slowly opened the door.

"Thank you." She said.

"It is my pleasure." Georg replied.

Maria shook her head and reached for his hand.

"No." She said. "Not for coming back, although I do thank you for that, but for earlier. Darling, I owe you an explanation and an apology."

"Maria, you don't have to – "

"Yes, I do." She said. "Please?"

Georg nodded wordlessly and allowed her to pull him into her room. Maria walked them to the side of her room furthest away from the door, knowing what she had to tell him what a private matter between them but still needing to have the door open.

"I was being cowardly." She told him. "I was hiding in my room because I didn't want to take the risk of running into John without you there. But then you were there and the door opened and I was still frightened. I don't like feeling this way, Georg. And I don't know what to do about it."

"Oh, my love." Georg said softly. "I'll ask him, no, _tell _him to leave this morning. The children don't know that he's here and there's no reason to further upset everyone. I never should have allowed matters to get so far out of hand."

"I would never ask…"

"And you still are not. _I _am making this decision. This is my house and my family."

Maria nodded softly and drew a shaky breath into her lungs.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"You are welcome." Georg returned.

A gentle moment passed between them before either spoke again.

"I do believe I hear the beginning sounds of the children greeting the day." Georg said. "Shall we go check on them?

Maria nodded her head and smiled.

Taking Maria's hand in his, Georg threaded his fingers through hers and headed for the nursery.

Their steps were unhurried as they walked down the hallway. Maria felt much lighter than she had just a short time ago, Georg's reassurance lifting her heart. She squeezed his hand as they neared the nursery doors only to have her grip tighten when a shriek rang out from inside.

Maria and Georg rushed forward as one, Georg throwing open the doors and barely managing to ask what was the matter when his words died in his throat.

"Father!" Liesl cried happily. "Did you know?! Why didn't you tell us?!"

It seemed John was an early riser after all.


	10. Chapter 10: The Attempt

Chapter 10: The Attempt

"Did you know?! Why didn't you tell us?!"

"He didn't know." John said quickly, answering Liesl's question before Georg had a chance to respond. "I arrived late last night. A bit of a surprise for your father."

"It's wonderful!" Liesl exclaimed. "We haven't seen you and Grandmother in ages and didn't think you would come before the day of the wedding. We have so much to tell you!"

"I imagine that's true." John replied.

"Come on!" Liesl said, taking her grandfather by the hand. "Everyone is just waking up. I know they will be just as excited as I am!"

Liesl led John away before any one of the three adults could react. Georg watched them go, frozen to his spot in disbelief, until the sound of retreating footsteps hit his ears. It was then that he realized that Maria had pulled away from him and was beating a hasty retreat back towards her room.

"Maria?" Georg called, finding his voice. "Darling?"

"I'm fine." She answered quickly.

She kept her head down as she all but ran back to her room. She had hoped Georg hadn't heard the tears in her voice but the soft hand that caught hers just as she had reached her door told her otherwise.

"I can still fix this." Georg told her softly.

Unable to speak, Maria simply shook her head and studied the floor.

"I'll pull him aside and tell him to make up some excuse as to why he can't stay."

"The children will be disappointed if he leaves." Maria managed on a broken whisper. "And that won't explain why they would miss the wedding."

"Perhaps." Georg began. "But – "

"But what?" She asked, raising her eyes then to meet his. "What is to stop him from telling them everything he thinks about me? What if that is what he's doing right now?"

Keeping his first answer to himself as to what he would do if John was, in fact, poisoning his children's minds, Georg cupped Maria's face in his hands and repeated his promise.

"I'll fix this."

She wanted to believe him. She really did. But too much had happened in her life for her to be able to believe that matters could be resolved so simply.

"I love you." Georg whispered. "And I'm not losing you. Not now. Not ever."

A shadow of smile crossed her face at that.

"You're awfully sure of yourself." She managed softly.

"I have to be." Georg smiled. "How else could I be worthy of a woman like you?"

A genuine smile appeared on Maria's face then and she rose up on her toes to kiss him.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you, too." Georg replied.

Any further words that were to be shared were interrupted by the boisterous sound of the Von Trapp children parading John through the halls and towards the dining room.

"Are you ready?" Georg asked Maria.

Nodding her firmly, Maria answered, "I am."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

To say that breakfast was awkward and confusing would be an understatement.

Any and all reassurances Georg had impressed upon Maria vanished the second she was again in the same room with John. She did her best to keep up appearances for the children's sake and would admit that John was as genuinely happy to see them as they were to see him. He listened attentively to each and every one of them, asking them all specific questions about their lives.

What subjects of study were Liesl and Friedrich most interested in?

Was Louisa still interested in all manner of crawling insects?

Was Kurt still interested in learning the latest dance?

What piece of literature had Brigitta gotten into?

Were Marta and Gretl liking being at school?

The children answered enthusiastically, several times crediting Maria for instilling in them all the different ways they could enter the world. She smiled politely and interjected her own thoughts here and there, expecting at any moment a stinging rebuke from John and was more confused than ever when none came.

No, he was being polite and almost…kind. Which only made Maria feel all the more clumsy and uncertain in his presence. She dropped a fork three times while helping Gretl with her breakfast and just barely missed scalding herself with tea.

Several times she thought to excuse herself but was either pulled back into conversation by one of the children or reassured by the warm glances Georg kept sending her way.

Breakfast finally came to its blessed end after what, to Maria, seemed like an eternity.

She seized upon the solid opportunity to excuse herself, rattling off some such explanation about needing to go over details of the reception with Frau Schmidt.

Georg knew the details were all but finalized but he understood and let her go. It could actually make the conversation he needed to have with John easier. They would be no soft target for John to fire at. If he wanted to face off with Georg again, Georg was more than ready for it.

Of course, Georg underestimated the wild card that was his children. Regardless of what he had said to Maria, his children were not going to let John leave so easily and separating the man from the children was going to be even harder.

He would stay with them, both watching that John didn't step out of bounds and waiting for the right moment to tell him to leave.

Georg followed a few paces behind the group as the children led their grandfather through the house and watched as the most unexpected and amazing transformation took place right before his very eyes…

He listened as they recounted Maria's first night at the Villa and how she had sung to them to help them not be so frightened by the thunderstorm.

He smiled when they shared how Maria had taught them to sing, first on her mountain, and then through the streets of Salzburg.

He watched as his children regaled their grandfather with stories of the puppet show they had put on for him, Max, and Elsa.

He beamed with pride as he remembered the night of the party when they had all bid his guest such a wondrous farewell.

His heart warmed when little Gretl innocently spoke of the dance he had shared with Maria during that same party.

He laughed when they led John out to the terrace and told him of how they had all fallen out of the rowboat.

It was there, on the terrace, that he realized what they were doing without even thinking about it or trying to…they were sharing how it was they came to love her and she them.

And he had never been more grateful.

"Captain?"

"Yes?" Georg asked, turning from his family to face Frau Schmidt.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Sir, but if you can spare a moment?"

"Maria needs some assistance?"

"Yes, Sir."

Nodding his head, Georg took one look back at John and the children. They had made their way over to the gazebo and one could only wonder what they were telling him now.

"Where is she?" Georg asked, heading back inside.

"In your study, Sir."

"Thank you." Georg said. "Frau Schmidt?"

"Yes, Sir?"

"Keep an eye on the children, please? Let me know if anything arises."

"Yes, Sir." Frau Schmidt replied, the tone on her voice not lost on Georg. She knew what he meant.

"Thank you."

Georg ducked into his study then and approached a slightly frazzled Maria.

"You needed me?" He asked gently.

"Yes." She said quickly. "I need you to help me finalize some of these lists. I'm trying and I'm afraid I just can't concentrate. I need some help. I need to – "

"Breathe." Georg said. He moved to stand behind her and placed warm hands on her shoulders. He began a gentle massage, the hard line of tension easing ever so slightly under his ministrations.

"Oh, help." Maria whispered.

"Perhaps I can."

Georg's hands twitched ever so slightly at that, the tension he had just worked out of Maria's shoulders suddenly back and worse than before.

"What do you want?" Georg bit, his voice cold.

"I want to help." John said as he entered the study.

"I'll tell you how you can help." Georg replied. "You can – "

"Apologize." John interrupted. "I can apologize. I should and I must."


	11. Chapter 11: The Apology

Chapter 11: The Apology

"I can apologize. I should and I must."

Georg and Maria watched wordlessly as John stepped further into the room and approached the couple slowly.

"Please don't get close to me." Maria said softly.

Her words stopped John straight in his tracks. He clasped his hands behind his back and nodded his head.

"Of course." He replied.

Maria took a deep breath, grateful and emboldened by her fiancée's warm hands resting on her shoulders.

An awkward silence fell over the three for a few moments before Georg spoke.

"How long are you going to stand there?" He asked John, his voice cold.

John cleared his throat.

"Of course." He said. "Maria…may I call you Maria?"

Maria nodded her head, yes, and indicated John should continue.

"Maria. I owe you a deep apology. I've judged you harshly and unfairly. I allowed my grief to control my actions and that is not fair to you. When you lose someone so close to you, so dear to your heart…" John's voice trailed off for a beat, his eyes finding the floor as he composed himself. "I had a different agenda when I arrived here last night. I don't know how it would have played itself out, exactly, nor can I really say what my ultimate goal was. All I know is that the idea of someone – _anyone_ – taking my Agathe's place in the life of this family was as disgusting a thought as anything has ever been. When we received word of Georg's engagement and I saw this young woman staring back at me, well…but it was here, in this room, that I began to think perhaps I had been mistaken."

"What do you mean, 'here in this room'?" Georg asked.

Taking note of the dangerous – almost devilish – gleam in the younger man's eyes, John chose his next words and actions very carefully.

"After you both left, I remained in the study for quite some time. I was still as angry as I'm sure you were and I'll admit I wanted to see if you would come back and face me again. I sat at your desk. I looked at your things. I gazed at your photographs."

"Those are private." Georg returned coldly.

"I understand." John said. "But…may I?"

Indicating he would like to approach Georg's desk again, John waited until a subtle nod came his way.

"Thank you." John said.

As John moved towards the desk, Maria chanced a glance back at Georg and what she saw made her shudder ever so slightly. She had seen this look on his face before. It was the one he had leveled at her during dinner on her first night at the Villa. It hadn't scared her then…but it did now.

"Here." John said, pulling the couple's attention back to the matter at hand. He handed two picture frames to Georg and watched silently as the couple looked at the photographs.

"It is your smile, Georg." John explained. "Your smile is the same. You are just as in love with Maria as you ever were with my Agathe. No doubt in different ways, but just as deeply. I saw it last night and any lingering doubt in mind was wiped away by the children this morning. They clearly love you, Maria. And, I have an answer to my question. I know exactly what it is you can do for them. And, what it is you have done for him."

John's eyes moved from Maria's to Georg's at that. Though neither man spoke, there was a slight shift of understanding in the air. No, years of grief and resentment could not be washed away by one apology or conversation but, much like John had the night before, Georg did begin to see things with new eyes.

"I won't take up any more of your time." John said, abruptly breaking the silence. "But I will say again – and from the bottom of my heart – Maria, I am truly sorry for any and all pain I caused you. I…I hope I'll get the chance to get to know you better."

John turned on his heels and exited the study, closing the door behind him on his way out.

Maria sighed heavily as she heard the door click shut. Wobbly knees took her over to the couch where she collapsed onto the soft cushions. She dropped her face into her hands and struggled to calm the racing of her heart and the pounding in her head.

Georg gently returned the photographs to their proper place on his desk before crossing over to the couch himself. He sank down slowly next to Maria and placed a comforting hand to the small of her back.

"Are you alright?" He asked softly.

A shuddering sob was his answer as overly bright blue eyes met his.

"Yes." She answered quickly. "No. I don't know. I – I feel more confused than ever. Oh, Darling, where do we go from here? People don't just change like that."

Georg cupped Maria's cheek with a warm hand, his thumb gently brushing away an errant tear.

"I did." He reminded her ever so softly.

Any further conversation between the two ended at the sound of the door opening again.

Two sets of wide eyes fell upon an already apologizing Max as he entered the study.

"I know, I know. He said. "The door was closed and that means to leave you be but I am your chaperone after all but, more importantly, did I just see John Whitehead heading out to the terrace?"

"Good morning, Max." Georg said, slightly amused in the midst of it all. "Yes." He confirmed. "John darkened my doorstep late last night."

"Darkened?" Max replied, confused and concerned.

"I'll explain it all to you later." Georg said. "For now, I need to watch the children for awhile. Maria and I have an appointment."

"You do?" Max asked, his words mixing in together with Maria's "We do?"

"Yes." Georg answered.

"Since when?" Max asked.

"Since about 30 seconds ago." Georg said. Rising to his feet, he offered his hand to his intended.

"My love?"

Holding his gaze with questioning eyes, Maria allowed herself to be helped to her feet and led from the house by her fiancée.

"Darling?" Maria asked as they headed for the car. "Where _are_ we going?"

"To get," Georg began, squeezing Maria's hand lovingly. "Some of your favorite things."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Eat up." Georg instructed.

"Darling." Maria began. "I just ate breakfast. _This_ is dessert."

"First of all," Georg said, spearing some of the apple strudel with his fork, "You barely touched your breakfast and second, this is one of your favorite things. As you have clearly demonstrated to me, there are no time restrictions when it comes to that. When you need them, you "simply remember your favorite things…"

"And then I don't feel so bad." Maria finished with a smile before accepting the bite of strudel he'd offered her. "But, Darling, there are at least fifteen of my favorite things. We don't have the time or the ability to get to all of them today."

"So we get to as many as we can." Georg replied with a careless shrug. "And here comes another one now."

Maria glanced up from her plate and turned around in her seat just in time to see their waiter approach their table with a package in hand.

"For the lady." Georg instructed.

The man bowed ever so slightly before handing the parcel over to Maria.

"A brown paper package tied up with strings." She said. "I won't ever ask how you managed this."

"Tis better that way." Georg agreed. "Open it."

Maria let out a soft gasp as she what her gift was.

"For our Honeymoon." Georg explained, setting aside the paper and string for her.

"Oh, Darling, its lovely."

Georg smiled, his eyes appreciating the sight as Maria rose to her feet and held her new white dress, complete with blue sash, against her body.

"I'm glad you like it." He told Maria after accepting the warm kiss she offered her lips. "A cream colored pony would have been much too much trouble to wrap."

"You didn't?" She asked, her eyes searching his.

"Not this time." Georg chuckled. "How are you?" He asked softly, seriously.

"I don't feel so bad." Maria smiled. "I am better, thank you. For everything."

"He'll still be there when we get back, you know."

"I know." Maria said. "I've been thinking about what he said…about hoping to get the chance to get to know me better. I'd like to give that to him."

Smiling in understanding, Georg reached across the table for her hand, taking it warmly in his.

"Then you shall."


	12. Chapter 12: The Hills Are Alive

Chapter 12 – The Hills Are Alive

Maria smiled happily to herself. She had stolen several indulgent glances of her beloved during their trip home from town. To say that she loved him with all that she was and all that she had would be an understatement. Georg had awoken feelings in her that she both never thought she would feel nor did she even know were possible. In the ever-increasingly rare moment when she would be alone, she would allow her mind to wander ever so much and she would think back over all that had happened over the last several months. She had to sometimes pinch herself just to make sure she wasn't dreaming and that this had all really happened to her.

And the last few days had reawakened another feeling in her, one that she _never _believed she would find to be true.

She felt safe with him; she _was _safe with him.

Physically. Mentally. Emotionally. Spiritually.

Any and all of the above.

He was one of only two mortal souls who knew the true details of her early life, the Reverend Mother being the other.

"Thank you." Maria whispered to the wind.

"Did you say something, Darling?" Georg asked.

"Hmm?" Maria returned.

"I thought I heard you say something?"

"No." She answered, shaking her head.

Georg nodded in acknowledgement, his free hand crossing the short distance between their bodies and taking a hold of hers.

"I'm sorry we couldn't spend more time in town." He told her regretfully.

"Please don't apologize. The time we spent was perfect."

Georg smiled and squeezed her hand as he turned the car into the driveway of the Villa.

"Well, the house is still standing." Georg remarked dryly. "That's promising."

"You be nice." Maria told him as he parked.

Opening his mouth to reply, Georg closed it once he saw the look on Maria's face.

"Yes, Dear." He said, exiting the car before walking around and opening her door for her.

"Thank you, Sir." Maria smiled, taking the hand he offered.

"Shall we walk around to the back or cut through the house?"

"Let's walk around." Maria said. "It's such a lovely day."

Georg nodded and, hand in hand, the pair made their way towards the back of the Villa.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Perhaps we should have cut through the house." Maria whispered, leaning in close to Georg.

"Yes." He replied just as softly. "Then we could run back to the car and go back to town."

"What on Earth happened?" She wondered.

"Only one way to find out, I'm afraid." Georg said with a sigh.

Squaring his shoulders, he held Maria's hand a bit tighter and took a deep breath.

"Ready?" He asked.

"As ready as you are." She told him.

Georg nodded and the pair headed for the patio where seven agitated children and one frazzled Uncle Max stood clustered around each other.

"Ahem!"

Georg almost – _almost – _lost his composure as eight pairs of eyes snapped to look at him, the surprise at his presence stopping everyone in their tracks.

For exactly three seconds.

The chorus of "Father! Georg! Fraulein Maria! PLEASE!" all but knocked the couple off their feet.

Georg raised a hand stiffly, holding it silently in front of him, and leveled a pointed glare at the gaggle before him.

Brigitta was the first to notice her father's stern expression and fell silent, followed second by Liesl, and soon by everyone else.

"What…" Georg began sharply once everyone had quieted, "is going on?"

"I'm afraid I am to blame."

Tipping his head back, Georg plastered a humorless smile on his face and spun on his heels to face John.

"I'm shocked." He replied dryly.

Maria shot Georg an unamused glance at that, her eyes pleading with him not to engage.

"Oh, help." She thought to herself.

"Allow me to explain?" John asked.

Georg nodded sharply.

"It was innocent, really." John began. "The children were telling me stories of the wonderful times you all have spent on the Untersberg and I, unfortunately it seems, suggested that perhaps another trip would be in order."

"That's…all?" Georg asked.

"That's all." John answered.

"I see." Georg nodded. "Well…" he began, turning back to face his children. "that's all?"

Seven pairs of eyes had the good grace to meet their father's gaze sheepishly before suddenly finding something on the ground simply fascinating.

"And, uh, you, Max? Your part?" Georg asked.

"Negotiator, of course. I was trying to broker a deal that would benefit all parties when you came up and rudely interrupted my progress."

Georg snorted at that and shook his head.

"Children!" He began, his tone firm but not harsh. "I understand that a lot has happened in these last few days and that there is even more to come. I – _We – _need each and every one of you to hold it together. Discipline is the order of the day."

"Yes, Father." The children replied softly.

"I promise you." Georg continued, his voice now much softer. "That, come Saturday, it will all be worth it."

"Yes, Father." They replied again, hints of smiles on all their faces.

Warmth back in his eyes, Georg gazed upon his family.

"We do not have time to visit the Untersberg today." He said. "But we appreciate your wanting to share it with your grandfather."

"We will find a time." Maria said, joining the discussion. "We promise."

The children nodded in understanding, the seven of them scampering off in different directions at their father's wordless instruction.

"I really do apologize, Georg; Maria." John said as the four adults moved to sit at the patio table.

"It's not your fault, John." Maria said.

John smiled gratefully.

"Thank you, Maria." He said softly.

"You're welcome." She replied with a smile. "Perhaps you can stay a few extra days and you and Max can take the children after we've departed for our Honeymoon. Max will be watching the children for us while we are gone."

"God speed, young man." John said, causing Georg and Maria to chuckle. "But I don't think so."

"It really is quite beautiful." Maria said. "The mountaintop is…well, I guess you could say it is my favorite place."

"The children intimated that. Tell me, how did you come to find yourself on the mountaintop?"

It was, on John's part, another innocent question but one that hit Maria square in the chest. Her earlier thoughts about Georg – about how he made her feel so safe – flitted through her mind. Even trying to explain any of that to John was out of the question and she struggled with an answer.

"Well…I have an always had an adventurous spirit." She began. "I discovered the Untersberg when I was very young and I – I…"

Maria's voice trailed off as unexpected – and unwanted - tears pricked the backs of her eyes. She looked to Georg for help and found that he was already one step ahead of her.

"Isn't it obvious, John?" Georg began softly, taking Maria's hand in his. "God led Maria to the mountaintop for even He wanted to be closer to her."

Maria allowed the now warm tears to flood her gaze and offered a watery smile to her beloved as he lovingly kissed the back of her hand.

"Charmer." She said, bringing a bit of brevity back to the situation.

"Simply stating a fact, Darling." Georg replied.

John hid his smile as he watched the moment pass between the couple. He dare not admit it out loud but he was, in fact, sorry that there was not time to go to the Untersburg that day. The children had made it sound magical; Georg and Maria made it sound like Heaven.


	13. Chapter 13: The Interlude in the Study

Chapter 13: The Interlude in the Study

Maria gently closed the door to the Nursery behind her. She had taken exactly seven steps when Georg's voice both stopped and startled her.

Her hand flying to her heart, she spun on her heels and faced him with wide eyes.

Georg, his apology already on his lips, closed the distance between the two and met Maria's eyes.

"Are you alright?" He asked softly.

"Yes." She breathed. "You just startled me."

"No." He said, taking her hands in his. "Are you alright?"

Realizing what he meant, she gave his hands a gentle squeeze.

"Please stop me asking me that." She said, her warm smile taking any sting out of her words.

Offering a warm smile of his own, Georg leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to her lips.

"I promise." He whispered.

"I'll tell you." Maria whispered back. "_I_ promise. A great deal has happened over the last two days but I am ok."

Georg nodded in understanding before the two continued on towards the staircase and away from the Nursery.

"Did Gretl go down for her nap smoothly?" Georg asked as they descended the stairs.

"Yes." Maria answered. "She fights it, because there is so much going on, but all it takes is her little head hitting the pillow and she's asleep."

Georg smiled at the image as the two reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Come, my love." He said, gently tugging on Maria's hand to lead her towards his study. "We still have work to do."

"I suppose we did get interrupted this morning." Maria sighed.

She entered Georg's study first, the question of where he would like to start dying on her lips as he closed the door firmly behind them.

"Darling?" She asked.

Georg said not a word as he easily closed the distance between them and, taking her face in his hands, kissed her deeply.

"I thought we had work to do." Maria smiled when Georg pulled away.

"We do. And we are. Practicing kissing the Bride is _most _important."

Maria smiled at that, her eyes sparkling with love for this man who held her.

"Ah." She said. "I see."

"You disagree?" Georg asked smiling.

"I didn't say that." Maria replied, leaning in to offer him a kiss of her own.

"I love you." Georg whispered.

"I love you, too." Maria returned. "But we _do _have work to do."

Groaning slightly, Georg pulled away and faced the stacks of wedding prep that filled his desktop.

"We are almost finished." Maria said, moving from his hold and walking over to his desk. "But…" she began, growing slightly serious, "we do have two more guests to seat."

"John and Agatha." Georg said. "Yes."

"Where should we seat them?" Maria asked, clearly uncertain.

"I suppose where we initially had placed them, on the Groom's side of the Church."

"All right." Maria said softly.

Georg picked up on her tone right away. Gentle fingers gripped the list she held in her hands and gently slid it from her hold. Warm hands placed on her shoulders pivoted her body so that she was facing him.

"You promised." He said.

A sad smile tugged at the corners of Maria's lips and she studied the floor for a beat before bravely raising over-bright eyes to meet his.

"It is hitting me just how small my part of the guest list is. If not for the Sisters from the Abbey, I'm afraid the only people I would be truly close to at the Wedding would be you, Max, and the children. Not that you all wouldn't be enough but – "

"You don't have to explain it to me." Georg said.

Maria smiled tremulously at that.

"I never thought I would be in this position." She told him. "When I decided to pledge my life to God, my future was decided. But all that changed. I suppose it seems silly but, well, to have to go through all this without my parents…"

Her voice trailed off as tears filled her eyes.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, shaking her head in an attempt to clear her emotions.

"You have nothing to apologize for." Georg told her. "Not now. Not ever."

She nodded in thanks and understanding as Georg led her over to the couch and had her sit down on the soft cushions.

"How long?" He asked, threading his fingers through hers.

"Always." She admitted.

Nodding in sad understanding, Georg squeezed her hand before gently releasing her fingers and framing her face against his palms. She wondered what he was doing as she felt his fingertips position against her temples with a gentle pressure.

Questioning eyes sought his as his fingertips began a gentle kneading against her skin.

"Close your eyes." He whispered.

She did as he asked, a groan escaping her lips as his fingers moved from her temples and ran through her hair.

"Just relax." He told her as her silky strands played over his fingers.

She nodded wordlessly as she felt him rise from the couch and position himself behind her.

"Oh, that's nice." She breathed as Georg's strong hands began to knead her neck and shoulders.

Maria let herself go as Georg's warm fingers kneaded tight muscles and skimmed over the warm flesh exposed by the cut of her dress. She gasped when she felt his lips press against the side of her neck.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you." She replied, somehow finding her voice. Somewhere in the back of her mind she wondered what any of this had to do with the wedding prep they really still did have to finalize but decided she didn't care as Georg's hands moved ever so much down her chest, his fingertips _almost _skimming the tops of her breasts.

"Georg."

His whispered name fell from her slightly parted lips.

"Yes?" He replied, his breath hot against the side of her ear.

"I'm about ready to tempt fate, Darling." She panted.

He smiled at that and slowly moved his hands back to her shoulders. He knew how much it cost her to say that and seducing her had truly not been his intention.

"A few more days, my love." He said softly.

"Yes." Maria returned, her head tipping back into his palms as he slid his fingers through her hair once again.

Maria again groaned as waves of pleasure washed over her body. She registered just how intimate this interaction truly was. She tipped her head back just a bit more and gazed up at her beloved through hooded eyelids.

The smile that Georg sent her way told her all she needed to know. She gave him a smile of her own as he leaned down and gave her an upside down kiss.

"Close your eyes." Georg told her.

"I'll fall asleep." Maria protested.

"I won't leave."

Too content to argue, Maria sighed softly and allowed her eyes to close.

Georg continued his ministrations until he felt Maria's breathing even out. He slowly stilled his hands and slid them silently from her shoulders. He draped her body with the soft afghan that covered the back on his couch and allowed himself a few moments to simply drink in the image of this sleeping beauty. He crossed over to his desk and made short work of the rest of the wedding preparations. Setting the stacks to the side with a mental note to hand them over to Frau Schmidt once Maria was awake, Georg crossed back over to his couch and ever so carefully lifted Maria's legs as high as he dared and managed to slide his body under hers. He placed her feet on his lap and cast his eyes again on his beloved simply watching her sleep.

"Worry not, my Darling." He said, his voice whisper soft. "I'll take care of everything."


End file.
